


A Forbidden Love from the God of Death

by LeMayora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Heaven, Ancient History, Banishment, Forbidden Love, M/M, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: The God of Death Dauthaz had been banished from the heavenly realm, punishing him from breaking a sacred rule and betraying his Godhood, the heavens sent him into the mortal realm to live like one of them. Aside from taking his abilities and God Title he was still an immortal roaming and living to be tormented with his sins in every waking moment seeking nothing but death.But when the person from his past shows up, Dauthaz was conflicted, Yuhan is supposed to be dead and could not be reincarnated so how come he was there? How did his soul survived afted being touched by his tainted hands, these hands which brings death to anything that had a life.Dauthaz would do anything once again to avoid the same fate that happened to Yuhan three hundred years ago, and he is willing to sacrifice anything even his own life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post here this story, its been in my draft for quite some time now.  
> i also wanted to thank Kim Yamazaki for doing a proof read! (>.<)/  
> hope you enjoy!

“Big Brother Dau… Big brother Dau wake up”

A hard shook on his shoulder And an ear-piercing voice made him open his eyes.. Dauthaz was in a slight daze. His eyes blinked as he dragged himself out of his soft and fluffy bed. His long hair fell down his shoulders; some strands almost covered his eyes. He looked at the boy beside him

“The procession is about to start, old man Shu wanted us to carry those newly delivered liquor to his shop since a lot of patrons will be visiting the town today.”

Sui smiled cheerfully and gathered the scattered clothes on the floor grumbling why Dauthaz always leaves his clothes scattered and not even considerate enough to fold it. Dauthaz looked at the boy that was once a toddler who followed him around since their first encounter, looking at him now he was already a teenager. He was charming and full of spirit like a child receiving their favorite treat, Reminding him of a certain someone who had the ability to talk and run his mouth like there was no tomorrow. A flash of colorful embroidery and expensive robes accompanied by a paper fan popped on his mind, he also recalled a time where he had to cover his ears and wanted to escape and fade away than to hear those ramblings, he shook his head and looked at Sui.

“Why didn’t you wake me up earlier then? “ Dauthaz frowned and rubbed his temples, still feeling a bit drowsy he started to run his slender fingers on his hair.

“You barely slept last night, returning late after fixing Madame Fuji’s door. What even took you so long?”  Rolling his eyes Sui crossed his arms and huffed looking at the older male waiting for his explanation.

Dauthaz glanced at him and stood up, picked a fresh dark robes and changed his clothes while explaining why he went back quite late “I couldn't leave immediately, aside from the door it seems that there were a lot of furniture needed to be fixed in her house one after another.”

“She might be using those as an excuse to keep you there for a long time, She doesn’t even want me to come with you, it was very clear she was interested to you “ Sui chuckled and handed Dauthaz a braided red and black rope with black beads and red tassels on each end that he used to tie his long hair, Dauthaz took it and combed his fingers to fix his hair and  tied it up leaving a few strands of his hair to the side.

“I only went there to work, don’t make stupid assumptions” Dauthaz cast him a small glare before turning away to look for his boots.

“ Are you not interested with Madam Fuji? She was beautiful, wealthy and single! “ Sui shrugged and leaned against the door observing the older male that was looking for the pair of his boot, he sighed “The other pair is under the bed”

“... thanks“ was all Dauthaz said and didn’t bother to answer his first question as he crouched and grabbed the other pair of his black leather boots.

Sui observed his big brother in silence, He looked at his tall frame,very well built body, slender and fair skinned. Those amythest orbs that makes the women in town mesmerize, his big brother is really handsome no wonder most of their clients are women, for example Madam Fuji, come to think of it Sui did not see Dauthaz going out with anyone or had any romantic relationship with someone, this made him a bit curious while looking at Dauthaz who  grabbed his sword and put on his boots   “Big Brother Dau, are you not planning to get married?”

Dauthaz looked at him as he stood up from his chair, he briefly paused to let the question sink in before shaking his head in response “Does it matter? Anyways let’s go!  that old man might cause some tantrums again.”

“Alright!” Sui walked towards the door and opened it waiting for Dauthaz, Once they exited the small shed that they stayed in, the town was already lively with people busily decorating their shops with lanterns, banners of different colors , the horses and carriages are busy on the streets. As they walked to the direction of Old man Shu’s liquor shop, Dauthaz looked at the decorations some of the banner had ‘Yuxia Temple’ written on it, they also passed some vendors who sold some white blank talisman encouraging customers to buy and write their wish and once the Chosen Apostle pass by and grace them with his blessings the written wish would come true. What a load lies, Dauthaz thought with a small frown on his face.

“What are they so agitated about? It’s still early and everyone seemed to be so busy”

“Ha? Have you forgotten that today is the day when the Chosen Apostle of Yuxia will have a procession in this town to give blessings, then a Ceremony will take place at Fanglin's Shrine that was near the capital tonight” Sui looked around and shook his head when a old woman approach him holding out a paper fan that she was selling, politely declining as they continued walking, almost reaching the shop.

“Chosen Apostle?” Dauthaz murmured as he tipped his head to the side, trying to remember if he heard something about this visit;….. and in fact he did!. Madame Fuji mentioned it to him last night, she was trying out a lavish dress showing it to Dauthaz and said she would wear it for the ceremony today. She even ask if it looks good on her, He only nodded to her that time not really paying attention to what else she said. “Ah indeed, now I remember that, Madam Fuji mentioned it last night“

“You two! What took you so long! Are you still doing this job?! “A loud voice welcomed them as they stepped in the shop. Old man Shuu was stomping his wooden cane on the wood floor. Loud and heavy thud was heard as he did so. Sui made a grunt looking at the Old man that was glaring at them his brow furrowed together as he started to voice out his complains. Dauthaz just stood there waiting for him to finish and didn’t interrupt, once the old man was already out of breath and panting, Dauthaz finally spoke.

“Where are the crates located?”

“On the storage outside. I want you to take them here and display it. Replace everything on this shelf with the new ones. Placed the old liquor into the empty crates, and you…“he pointed at Sui “clean the tables and put these decorations outside. The Chosen Apostle’s palanquin will pass this area and this place must look presentable as it can be! “

“Old man Shuu, I’m not really good with putting decorations. “ Sui looked at the box that was shoved into him with different decorations and sighed.

“Gia is outside and will tell you what to do! This better be done when I get back! “ the old man took his turn to leave.

“Oh Gia is here! “ Sui smiled he was feeling excited. Gia was old man Shuu’s, grand daughter and she doesn’t even had a speck or traces that the old man was her grandfather. She was beautiful long dark brown hair and round face,always had a smile on her face and very polite she always treated them kindly, total opposite of her grandfather.

Dauthaz shook his head and started to work, towards the shop’s back door where the storage house is located nearer than the main entrance, he pulled the key that the old man gave him and opened the door. There are several crates on that was neatly piled on the side of the room, aside from the crates there were old jars of liquor in a shelf, most of the items were bottles of preserved wines. Crouching down, he inspected it first making sure it was the correct crate before lifting it and headed back to the shop, Opening the crate he took out the jars and placed them carefully on the counter before removing the old jars that was on the shelf and placed it back inside.

He was on the process of arranging the new jars of liquor on the shelf  when hea heard the soud of small bell indicating that someone went inside the shop, He didn’t look back to see who it was thinking  that it was Sui he paid no attention to it and continued on arranging the jars.Suddenly he heard someone spoke.

“I heard this place sells a very good quality of liquor. “

Dauthaz sighed still his back on the person as he paid no mind to him but decided to remind the other that the shop was still close, where the hell is Sui? Isn’t he outside?! Did he not see this person walk in?!

“The shop is still close, you can come back later.”

“I’m hurt, had it been so long that you forgotten the sound of my voice? And here you said my voice is so irritating you still hear it when you are asleep.”

Dauthaz upon finally recognizing the voice turned around so fast his neck almost cracked at the sudden action and pointed  “... You! “

“Hello dear Dau-Dau”

Sitting in front of the counter is a male with delicate features, long lashes, jade eyes, thin brows and exceptionally handsome, he was wearing a red robe with gold embroidery of peony flowers. His long hair cascading down his shoulders while the side was pulled up with silver hair ornaments. He was waving his red paper fan with grace and most importantly no one… and no one in his entire existence ever called him as stupid as Dau-Dau

Sitting in front of the counter is none other than the God of Fortune, Quin Gi.

“What are you doing here?! No why are you talking to me?! “

Quin snapped his fan shut and slowly stood up, walked behind the bar he finally stopped and stood in front of Dauthaz. There are only about four inches of difference with their height so Dauthaz doesn’t need to look down that much, flinching slightly when he felt the fan being lightly tapped on his cheek, even though it didn’t hurt it caught him offguard.

“I just wanted to greet and pay an old friend a visit ,is it not allowed? “

“What are you talking about? You know it is against the rules  no God should associate themselves with someone like me he sighed and removed the item that was poking his cheek crossing his arms as he observed Quin’s reaction.

“Well you could say that, but it’s been what? Like three hundred years or so? Besides, I didn’t come here for you. I just happen to see you and decided to drop by. I’m actually attending the ceremony tonight! I’m going to blend in the crowd to see for myself how great this Chosen Apostle are. I heard this person had a high-level of spiritual powers”

Quin announced excitedly,smiling at him before he started to pace playing with his fan as he snapped it open then closed it again, this happened several times as he talked about how he chose his clothes and what he saw outside the town, his words continued to flow as he talked and talked, but Dauthaz started to become deaf to his words, it seems he still had the ability to block this idiot’s voice from damaging his brain cells. He looked at Quin up and down, the red robes definitely screamed weath,which made Dauthaz frown raising his hand to halt Quin from his ramblings.

“Are you sure you are blending in with the mortals? You can be easily noticed, might as well get a sign board that says ‘rob me I’m rich as hell’. Why are you wearing such fancy clothes in an average town? Even the wealthiest family in this world could not afford such robes”

“My Dear Dau-Dau, I am only wearing the simplest of my robes, anyway what kind of clothing do you want me to wear?”

“First of all, don’t put ‘dear’ and ‘Dau-Dau’ together in one sentence because its disgusting. second, common robes?! If I sell that robes of yours, I’ll definitely get a new and decent shed! Just give it to me! You are the God of fortune you own a lot of these!  at least bless me with your oh so heavenly powers” Dauthaz suddenly grabbed his robe and Quin let out a gasp when his robe was pulled he took a step forward once he realized that Dauthaz is not letting go he raised his right hand and  slapped Dauthaz’s hand that was holding on his robe hitting it with his paper fan., pursing his lips he continued the assault, sadly the only weapon he had right now is his paper fan.

“Let go! I can only bless a human! You aren't even a human!!”

They started to push and pull at the silk robes. Quin using his fan started to shift his assault from his hand towards Dauthaz’s face meanwhile Dauthaz is trying to grab some of his accessories because anything that this airhead wears costs a fortune. Don’t blame him, he was desperate! He and Sui had been living with difficulties, they are working hard from some job requests but the money is still not enough to last for both of them. Getting hit by his nose, he let out a small grunt and Dauthaz seized his wrist that was holding the paper fan and Quin immediately paused as he saw where Dauthaz was holding and he slightly panicked.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have that ability anymore” he sighed and let go of his wrist, Dauthaz glanced at the jars that was left on the counter and resumed his task, putting them inside the crates.Quin looked at his wrist and then to Dauthaz a small frown crossed his handsome face, he took a step back and  fixed his robes and slowly said “So even that was taken away from you”.

“Yeah, even Dokhwa lost its ability after that incident ”

Quin looked at the sword that hung on Dauthaz side then he opened his paper fan covering half of his frowning face. He could only watch Dauthaz finish his work in front of him. Dauthaz wore a dark robes that clearly looked like it was already old and worn out, he could not help but think that he looked like these ordinary mortals, he was a greater being that was forgotten in time.

 “Did you regret it?” Quin enquired

“What?”

“Yuhan… “

“... “ Dauthaz paused upon hearing the name,  a flash of blue and white robes fluttering in the wind, that person’s deep blue orbs and gentle smile came on his mind.  he swallowed hard after he snapped the lid of the crate. “.. I never once regretted meeting Yuhan, my only regret was.., holding his hand”

Quin looked away. He didn’t want to push through with the subject any further, he should have not asked that.

“Big Brother Dau! Old man Shuu will be ba--”

Sui walked inside the shop and paused when he saw Quin standing besidehis big brother. Dauthaz don’t blame him though. Quin looked grandoise to begin with, even with a worn out robe it would be impossible to hide that kind of appeal he possessed. Sui continued to stare and stood there as if he saw a ghost.

“Well then, I better get going. I still have some things to attend. See you around Dear Dau-dau.” he waved his paper fan at him and walked towards the door. He glanced at Sui and smiled before leaving the shop. Sui felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment when Quin glanced at him, he immediately ran towards the counter.

“Big Brother Dau! Who was that?! Did I just saw that?”

“mm”

“I cant help but think if he was a human, There was no human who looked like that!” he was still astonished, he saw a lot of beautiful people before, his big brother is also one of those people but he was really captivated by Quin just now.

“He was an old acquaintance… there I’m done.” he dusted off his clothes and carried the last crate back to the storage. Sui was following him he was still praising Quin and how good looking he was. Once they walked back to the shop Old Man Shu is already there looking around, pleased at the outcome of their work. He nodded and handed the two of them a pouch for the payment, the two walked out the shop and Sui shook the pouch untying the string he counted the payment, thirteen coin teals, he sighed one hundred coin teals is equivalent of one silver coin, he should say goodbye from thinking he could get some delicious lunch.”Do we have other job request today?” Sui asked as they walked to the side street passing by some shops suddenly Dauthaz smirked.

“Where do you want to eat? I had some extra money here, we could get a fancy meal”

“Really?! “

“Yes” he pulled out a jade pendant from his pocket with a delightened grin to his face . It was the ornament dangling from Quin’s paper fan, He was lucky that he got a chance to grab it from Quin a while ago

“Woah! Where did you get that Big Brother Dau?! “

“Stole it from Quin earlier”

“Quin?” Sui looked at him a bit confused but his eyes focused back on the jade pendant.

“The person you met earlier in the shop” Dauthaz returned it back to his pocket and continued to walk.

“Eh?! Won’t he get mad at you? It looks expensive.”

“Nonsense... Trust me, this is nothing but stone to him, he won’t even notice that it was gone.”

Sui narrowed his eyes while rubbing his chin “I know I saw him before. I can’t put my fingers on it but he really looks familiar. “Sui muttered trying to recall when he saw Quin before.

“Doesn’t matter, don’t think too much about it, first we must go and trade this pendant, we might get more than ten silver coins for this or more”

 

Their conversation was cut short when they heard the distant sound of drums and music, people started to come out and wait at the side street.  
**+**

“Ah the procession is about to start.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The distant sound of drums can be heard and the people started to gather on the side of the street, looking all hopeful with their hands clasped together in a form of respect, Dauthaz and Sui stopped as well to observe the sedan that was coming, there are some disciples wearing white robes walking in front of the procession, the pace was slow to make sure that the Chosen Apostle would be able to bestow his grace to the people outside, suddenly there was a loud voice that was heard behind the sedan, the sound of drums halted and the procession stopped.

“Back off! You are not allowed to get close! “ A man who was in charge on guarding the procession yelled when a small girl around the age of nine tried to reach out for the sedan, after being scolded she took a couple of step away from it and looked up at the guard who approached her.

“But.. But i just wanted to give this to the Chosen Apostle“ she showed a white lily in full bloom the petals in full bloom. her eyes is almost watering due to the intimidating stare of the guard. “The Chosen Apostle visited our village a month ago, he cured my Mother and i just wanted to give my gift of gratitude” she mumbled.

Everyone in the street looked at the young girl who bravely stepped out and present her gift, it was already a big inconvenience to have the procession halted, the men that was carrying the sedan looked at the guard waiting for his orders since he was the one in charged with the route and the safety of the procession, with the girl earlier approaching the sedan she might bump into one of the men carrying it and would cause some accident. The Guard sneered at her “A present?! Something like that is not worthy of attention from the Chosen Apostle! Move! “ he pushed her away, even though he didnt put too much force considering that the fragile girl was thin and small she stumbled a few steps away, losing her balance , she was about to lay on the dirty ground if it weren't for Dauthaz’s strong arms who caught her.

“Are you okay?” Dauthaz asked, knelt down and looked at her to see if she was alright. The girl nodded and wiped the accumulating tears on the corner of her eyes slowly muttering a ‘thank you’ she looked at the Lily, she let out a small sigh of relief to see that it was safe. Dauthaz then stood up and locked his gaze with the guard. “You dont have to push her, you could have guided her without using force, she was only showing her gratitude and its not for you”

“You dare talk back to me?! You have the--” he stopped talking as he saw a slender arm extended out from the red curtains of the sedan, making a motion with his hand the six men carrying it slowly set it down. There was a sound of door unlocking and the Chosen Apostle slowly went out, the extravagant white robes with gold linings and embroidery of lily flowers is too eye catching it made the people gasp in awe not only because of the clothes but the person itself, perhaps they haven’t seen him this close since he normally conduct his ritual on the shrine. Dauthaz looked at the person who slowly walked towards their direction, he cant see his face since it was concealed with white veil but the dark raven locks contrasted the white robes fluttered against the wind. It was quite a enigmatic figure.

“Chosen Apostle, you are not supposed to set foot until you arrive at the shrine “ the Guard bowed his head followed by the rest of the people in the procession. The person only waved his hand to dismiss the matter, and continued to walk and stood in front of the young girl

“Im sorry for hindering your procession! “ the young girl bowed, she was shaking, still scared and not expecting that the Chosen Apostle would come out to personally see her. Flinching when she felt someone straightened her back and was face to face with the Chosen Apostle. Dauthaz still stood behind the girl and he was surprised when he saw the person in white crouched down not caring if his clothes was touching the dirty ground, he slowly reached out and patted the girl on the head fixing her tangled hair.

“Thank you for saving my mother! “ she extended her hand and showed the white lily flower which was carefully taken from her hand, she smiled when the gift was accepted and a slender hand made its way to her cheeks to wipe the tears on her face and she was pulled into a hug, Dauthaz looked at the exchange and can hear soft whispers from the Chosen Apostle which made the child smile and nod. Once they are done the latter stood up patted the girl’s head before returning back to the sedan gesturing for the guard who followed him, they exchanged a few words and the guard nodded ordering the men to move and the procession resumed.

Sui looked at the sedan and walked towards where Dauthaz and the girl was, he ooked at the girl then he could not help but smile. “hey lil girl what did the Chosen Apostle told you? “

“He said I should thank the heavens and not him” She murmured and looked up at Sui. “He also gave me this”, she showed them a small crystal resting on the palm of her hand “He said it will ward off evil and will keep us protected from illness”

Dauthaz looked at the crystal stone and he could sense a spiritual incantation on the stone, it seems that this Chosen apostle from Yuxia is different from the others that he encountered before , there are some priestess and other apostles who are too corrupted with their own desires and pretending to be righteous in front of many people. He eyed the sedan as the procession continued, somehow he can’t shake off the familiar feeling upon seeing the Chosen Apostle, even though he didn’t see his face his presence seemed familiar.

“Big Brother Dau, we should go” Sui tugged at his sleeves, which made him snap out from his thoughts, looking at Sui he recalled that they are supposed to get some lunch,He glanced at the young girl and ruffled her hair.

“Now you take care, we will be on our way” he murmured and the young girl nodded before leaving skipping her way out. “Lets go, we just need to get the value for this jade to trade it and we can get some lunch”

“Yes! Im gonna fill my stomach to brim! Big Brother Dau! We should visit the Rosal House afterwards! “ He smirked, waiting for Dauthaz’s reaction, Rosal House is a pleasure and entertainment house located in the Capital of Fanglin, Sui was only teasing him but it earned him a  backhanded smack on his head although it wasn’t that hard Sui still pouted and rubbed his head. “You dont have to be so violent, In this case you really need to go there to release some tension! “

“Tch! You.. nevermind! i have no time for that besides Ill watch the ceremony afterwards I am curious about that Apostle” Dauthaz glanced at Sui who followed him.

They went to the market and looked for a shop who traded on jewelry and jade stones, an old woman was behind the counter and welcomed them with a smile. Dauthaz took the jade pendant and handed it to the old woman who eyed the item with great interest. After the inspection she gave them a pouch for one hundred four silver coins, she said that the jade pendant is a very rare stone, compared to the one she had in her shop it was more polished and had un natural glimmer, she even asked where they got such rare stone, which Dauthaz answered that it was given by a friend. The small jade is enough for them to get by for a month or so, he was even surprised how high the value of the stone that was smaller than the size of silver coin, he could not imagine if he had bigger one!, damn Quin and his money making wardrobe! Dauthaz thought to himself as they bid farewell to the old woman and walked back to Fanglin’s capital, they agreed to dine in one of the fancy dining establishment, they also bought some new clothes, Sui bargained for a bit cheaper price of course they still need to save some of the money. Sui offered Dauthaz to get a new hair tie but he dismissed it and said he was fine with what he was using.

Sui of course took notice that the piece of braided rope was significant to Dauthaz, he recalled that time when he misplaced the hair tie while cleaning the shed, he forgot where he kept or put the item, he told Dauthaz that he would buy him a new one as replacement but his older brother declined and flipped the shed up and down, searched for it as if his life depended on it, he didnt stop searching until afternoon and finally found it, the hair tie was stuck between the small cabinet and the wall, he looked so relieved when he found it. Since then Sui had been extra careful on keeping the item safely.

They finally reached the establishment, the word ‘Zetsumyōna’ was displayed in the entrance; it was a well known place for Fanglin’s delicacy. Sui was excited a huge grin was on his face as he started to walk faster carrying the bag of items they bought, but before he could step a foot inside the establishment Duathaz grabbed his arm and halted him from going further. Sui stopped and looked at his big brother with one of his brow raised. “.. What?” he asked and Dauthaz dragged him to the side so they won’t get too much attention from the people.

“I was just thinking, how about if we just go dine at Fuyo’s?” Dauthaz suggested the place where they usually dine, it was a good establishment and the food was delicious and it’s not that expensive, they normally ordered some stew and fried vegetables or salted potatos if lucky enough they can afford some sea foods or pork.

“But we always go there, and you said we are going to try Zetsumyona at least once” Sui pouted and crossed his arms, he just felt a bit disappointed since he was looking forward in trying at least one of Zetsumyona’s dishes. “If you are worried about the money we can just order one dish then we divide it!”

Dauthaz sighed and rubbed his temples, he also wanted to eat something fancy for once, but thinking about spending the money he could not help but hesitate, if its something they can use for everyday it was fine but for food that was too expensive when they can still satisfy their stomach and save some money why not go at Fuyu’s place then? He was about to say something but stopped when they saw one of the server’s went out of the door and approached them.

“Good day, the two of you are being invited by the a young master to dine inside” the young male server that was still carrying his tray bowed at them and extended his hand towards the door.

“Us?” Dauthaz repeated to make sure that he was referring to them.

“Yes, if you could kindly follow me” the server once again encouraged them.

Sui and Dauthaz looked at each other and followed the server, once they made it inside the two looked around the place, the place looked elegant. the furnitures are exquisite and the dishes looked so appetizing, the servers are busily walking around attending to each table with a smile on their faces. What caught Dauthaz’s attention was hallway in the middle leading to a grand staircase, on the second floor the private room was located, he was surprised when the server led them upstairs, they already caught some attention from the patrons since they looked so out of place, from their clothing compared to the customers who was wearing expensive robes you can already tell that they don’t belong in the place.

“Who is this person?” Sui could not help but ask, he was really curious who would invite them to such place, they didn’t know someone that was rich enough to casually invite them.

“The young master did not leave his name” The server said and finally led them towards a room, he carefully knocked on the sliding door after hearing a grunt from the other room the server opened it. “They are here as you requested” he bowed politely and ushered the two inside. Dauthaz went inside first and almost halted when he saw the person that invited them.

“My Dear Dau-Dau!”

Dauthaz wanted to turn back upon seeing Quin that was comfortably sitting on the other side of the table, he paused for a moment and was having a inner debate if he would stay or leave but seeing as they are going to get a free meal he continued to walk inside, Sui following behind them and the server closed the door to give them some privacy.

“Didn’t expect it was you” Dauthaz murmured as he sat down across Quin, Sui sat beside him silently observing Quin.

“I saw you two when I went inside and asked that server to invite you in” Quin smiled at them and reached out for the pot of tea, carefully pouring the three cups, he gently placed the porcelain pot back and gestured for them to take the offered tea. Sui bowed politely and took the cups, setting one in front of Dauthaz while he lifted his own cup and blew on the steaming tea, his eyes still fixed on Quin who took a sip from his tea and smiled at them.

“I hear this place is serving Fanglin’s delicious delicacy and i dont want to miss it so i decided ti drop by before the ceremony started” Quin started and set the porcelain cup down snapping his fan open.

“Well.  Thanks for the invite then” Dauthaz murmured and took a sip from his tea, once he had a taste of it he looked at the tea and suddenly made him smirk, looking up at Quin.

“Tieguanyin… I almost forgot how it taste like” Dauthaz continued to drink, he remembered that Quin always prepare this tea when he visited his residence, the tea had a mixture of partially fermented green and black teas, and the most distinctive feature is its chestnut flavor, moreover its leaves can be infused up to seven times without losing its flavor, its really a exquisite kind of tea.

“Im glad you still recognized it” Quin traced the lid of the porcelain cup with his index finger “This is your Brother’s favourite tea, he would whine when i prepare something else for him. “ He smiled fondly upon remembering this and looked up at Dauthaz “And its your favourite too, so specially asked for this”

“its been too long indeed” Dauthaz repeated.

Sui looked at the two of them, he just remained silent and observed their conversation, it seems like the two really knew eachother quite well, it was also the first time Sui had learned that Dauthaz had a brother. His attention shifted when he heard a knock from the door and the server earlier went inside and bowed.

“Did the young master already decided what to order? “

“Oh that.. Im new in this place so i am not familiar with the dishes.. Mmm” Quin tapped his paperfan on the table.

The server immediately straighten up “i can explain the top quality dishes for you--” he stopped from saying anything anymore when he saw Quin’s closed paperfan pointed at his face shaking it, halting him from saying anything.

“Just serve us the five most expensive dishes in four portions and that would do” Quin placed his fan back on the table.

Sui after hearing that choked while in the middle of drinking his tea, he could not believe what he heared, even the server was a bit awestruck as he stood there staring at Quin. Dauthaz only raised his brow, he was used to it  ever since he had known Quin, The God of Fortune always had exquisite taste, his clothes, his ornaments, the food he ate, everything costs a fortune, dont even start with his mansion in the heavenly realm, even his shrines in the mortal realm is of high standards, knowing all of that Dauthaz did not bat an eye with his request but he was curious about one thing.

Dauthaz said  “Why four portions? “

“Oh Im gonna bring some for Rou An, he was really busy these past few days” he smile and noticed the server bowed at them and turned to leave.

“That guy is always busy” he snorted and recalled the ill tempered God of War, Rou An. He placed his cup down before looking at Quin with a small frown on his face. “Quin, what really is your reason for seeing me and attending this ceremony? Dont give me the excuse that you wanted to pay an old friend a visit. You didnt show your face to me since that incident and now.. Suddenly showing up. What is going on? “

Quin picked up his red fan and slowly opened it, a beautiful painting of white orchids was is full display and his lips that was smiling slowly formed into a thin line “.. I am not required to answer your question, my business had nothing to do with you rest assured, I am only here confirm something but its not a lie when i said i wanted to see you.”

Dauthaz still felt suspicious but he did not pursue the matter any further, he knew once Quin decided something no one would be able to change his mind, if he was to argue further it would be more troublesome besides he is here for free food! He should probably observe Quin and he might get more clue than directly asking him. Sighing he looked at half empty cup and decided to finish the remaining contents inside it.

Quin was pleased that Dauthaz did not ask any further  he knew how stubborn Dauthaz could be when he wanted to know something. His gaze then turned to the boy that was sitting beside Dauthaz, a good looking youth with brown eyes and it matches his chesnut hair color that was tied up in a high ponytail the length is only past his shoulder, he also took notice of his pointed nose and thin lips. Quin knew after a couple of years this teen would be a really handsome man. Quin could not endure the silence on the room and decided to pester the youth, he suddenly pointed his closed fan at Sui and asked. “I did not get your name, what do I call you?”

“oh! My name is Sui!” Sui bowed a bit and smiled showing a dimple on his left cheek that was really adorable and it made Quin pay attention to him lightly shifting his posture to face him. Sui just sat still, he didn’t expect for Quin to suddenly talk to him, since the beginning he thought he would be treated like air since Quin did not even glance at him until now, he swallowed and waited for his response.

“Sui… what is your family name?” Quin tipped his head to the side as he started questioning Sui.

“.. uhm, I don’t have a family name. I am an orphan and I only remember my name, Big Brother Dau saved me and ive tagged along with him since then” Sui explained and glanced at Dauthaz who just sat there looking at the tea he just finished and reaching out for the porcelain pot to refill it.

“I see, no wonder you are always with him, mm i thought you are just a worker in that liquor shop” Quin murmured and nodded snapping his fan open his eyes then lit up as he realized something, he suddenly leaned to the table and smiled at Sui “You call him ‘Dau’ as well! Ha! So im not the only one who uses that nickname” he smirked and saw the confusion on Su’s eyes he added “He doesn’t like being called like that”.

“At least he doesn’t repeat it which is more tolerable” Dauthaz huffed looking at Quin with a frown on his handsome face, Quin raised his fan to his face to hide his grin and cleared his throat before snapping it shut, setting it down on the table he looked at the item for a while and looked up when he heard a knock, then the door was slowly opened by that same server behind was five women carrying trays and set the dishes down on the table arranging it along with their bowls and chopsticks.

“Oh, can you pack the other portion, I would like to take them home” Quin said and server nodded, gesturing to one of the girls who carried the tray outside. Sui and Dauthaz looked at the table and the food that was starting to fill the empty space. A Birds Nest soup, which was extremely valuable, the process of preparing this dish is really meticulous and with extreme care, there are also roasted duck with fresh vegetables, sweet and sour pork, sushi and some other dishes that Dauthaz could not identify the name, though some of them are being served at Fuyu’s  he knew that the ingredients used for this dishes is what makes it more to stand out. The two looked at eachother, Sui waiting for Dauthaz before moving his hand to pick the chopsticks, the dishes is so mouth watering. Dauthaz looked at him as well and glanced at Quin that was looking at the dishes, he didn’t dare pick up his chopstick or make a move unless Quin does so both of them waited.

The servers stood behind, waiting for another order, Quin seemed to be inspecting the dishes with his green orbs, the room was silent except for Dauthaz’s index finger that was tapping the wooden table, the sound was like a countdown. Dauthaz stopped counting when he reached ten his finger also stopped moving when he saw Quin picked up his chopsticks and tried one of the dish, the servers looked at each other anxiously waiting for Quin’s word.

“mm.. It looks pretty decent; I like how it was presented and taste delicious so you may all leave now.”  Quin smiled at them and the servers sighed in relief and bowed before leaving closing the door behind them.

Quin then gestured at the two men across him “What are you two waiting for, Go help yourselves”

Once he said that Sui and Dauthaz took their chopsticks and bowl as fast as lightning and started eat. Quin looked at them as they stuffed their plate and ate like there was no tomorrow, he even tried to open his mouth to warn them to slow down for they may choke but he decided to shut his mouth and shrugged, folding his sleeves to avoid it from getting stain he reach out and placed small portions of each dish on his plate and neatly arraged them, contemplating which to eat first he looked at the two and smiled.

“Did the two of you starved for too long?” Quin teased them as he slowly ate, Sui had to swallow a mouthful of the sushi before setting his bowl down and drank from the tea, once his mouth was already empty he replied to Quin.

“No not really, but we haven’t eaten something like this! The most we could afford is some chicken soup and conge”  Sui smiled, “We haven’t eaten into a fancy establishment either the food the same but its really different compared to those small diners! Young Master Quin is so kind to invite us with you today! I never thought that I would have the opportunity to dine here, Big Brother Dau almost backed out with his word earlier! A man should not take back his words! But he shamelessly did so! ” Suin bowed and smiled that dimple showing up as he did so.

“Back out of his words?” Quin enquired further.

“Yes! He promised that he would take us to dine here one day but when that time arrived he suddenly back out” Sui returned on eating his roasted duck but paused when he saw Dauthaz giving him a small glare, Sui looked back at his food, he must have said too much.

“Ai ya! Dau-Dau don’t give him a scary look and just continue eating” Quin looked at Dauthaz who turned back to his food and continued eating, the room is once again silent, they finished the food, Quin  had some left overs from his portion but for Dauthaz and Sui its been all wiped clean and the two looked so content that Quin could not help but chuckle, he picked up his fan that was lying on the table and snapped it open. “By the way, What time the ceremony would start?”

Dauthaz looked at Sui who also had the same questioning look, Sui thought for a while and murmured “I heard around six this night”

“Mm.. we still have some few hours left” Quin murmured and looked at the door when he heard a knock and the server went in with the take out box wrapped in fine silk and placed it on the table. Quin looked at it for a bit before nodding “We will be heading out now, where should I pay?”

“please follow me” the server escorted the three of them, Dauthaz and Sui waited by the hallway while Quin was talking with the owner of the place, either complimenting the food or giving an advice of how to improve the establishment. Dauthaz sighed, Quin is always like this, back in the days when they visit some places in the mortal realm, Quin would always scrutinize the place, that’s why earlier  ever since he stepped foot on this establishment that green orbs of his is already assessing the place, when the food was served, he was looking if anything in that arrangement is dissatisfying, that’s why Dauthaz tapped his finger counting to ten waiting for Quin. After visiting he would then talk to the owner to give some guidance on what are the things that needed to be improved, if the owner would take Quin’s advices this establishment will surely flourish more no doubt! The God of Fortune just stepped foot in this place its considered as a blessing! The fact that Quin was pleased with the food and the service, Dauthaz could already see the future of Zetsumyōna.

Quin met up with them and together the tree of them walked out of the place and started to walk towards the Shrine where the ceremony would be conducted.

“you gave them some guidance.” Dauthaz said, crossing his arms while looking at Quin.

“Yes, I did and it is up to them if they would follow it or not” Quin smirked and stopped walking. Dauthaz and Sui also stopped, waiting for him the two was wondering why he suddenly stopped, seeing that Quin was looking around surveying the streets Dauthaz was about to ask what is wrong but Quin suddenly called out a familiar name.

“Yangji!”

Dauthaz froze when he saw a woman, her beautiful features are a sight to behold, dark brown eyes and small pointed nose, her rosy lips was pressed into a thin line as she strode towards their direction, she was wearing a plain green dress, It clung to her petite form perfectly, and as she knelt in front of Quin.

“You called, Master Quin” her voice was soft as she spoke and slowly raised her head to see Dauthaz standing behind Quin and the look of surprise upon seeing him made Dauthaz turn his head away.

He knew this woman, Yangji is Quin’s personal attendant and his trusted devotee, she is always beside him wherever Quin was she was also there except if Quin tells her not to follow him that’s the only time she would be out of sight, this devotee is very faithful. whatever Quin tells her ,she would do it no questions ask. Dauthaz heard that this woman was the first mortal that received Quin’s miracle, her story became a legend and was told in generations and generations Quin became well known and was given the Godhood tiltle.

Since Dauthaz’s older brother Azael had a very good friendship with Quin and later on Dauthaz himself, he always saw Yangji with Quin, they don’t interact that much since Dauthaz liked to just stay silent and not be disturbed Yangji didn’t dare to become in friendly terms with him either, she was friendlier towards his older brother.

“Can you take this back to Rou An, tell him that I won’t be back for a bit so he can stop cursing in front of my jade statue, I can hear him” Quin handed her the box that was wrapped in purple silk, Yangji stood up and took the box bowing a bit.

“Master Rou An was upset..” she murmured and slowly leaned closer to whisper her next words. “He said that he cant buy enough time to cover you and you must return at once before they get suspicious of your whereabouts” she took a step back and glanced at Dauthaz that was a few steps away from them and she worriedly looked at Quin. “Master Quin..”

“Hush, its alright, I just need to confirm something before I get back” Quin smiled at her and turned to walk towards Dauthaz and Sui. “Let’s go”

Dauthaz nodded and looked back only to see Yangji’s figure is already gone, for some reason he kept on meeting some familiar faces that he doesn't want to associate with, its not like he was not happy to see Quin its just that he didn't want to get involved with them anymore, he wanted nothing more than to achieve death, that way he could rest and finally stopped feeling so miserable. Each night he was plague by nightmares, that incident three hundred years ago is still very vivid in his mind.

He wished nothing more, he just wanted to forget it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I cant beleieve someone actually read this and i thank them so much, i decided to post the update for this as well  
> pretzels thank you so much!!

The sound of bells resonated around the shrine indicating that the ceremony will start soon; the people settled on their seats and hushed their children. There was stone table with bowl of grains and silver cups, fruits and other offerings that was arranged neatly. The table was in the middle of an elevated platform where four big elegant stone pillars stood on each corner, the seats were arranged around the platform for everyone to see and hear the ceremony properly.  Some disciples dressed in white and blue robes lit the candles around the platform and prepared some spiritual array of protection around the shrine.

Setting up the protection array is very important for ceremonies like this, If the person who was conducting the ritual had a strong and pure spiritual energy it would get the attention of malicious spirit and other unearthly creatures. The chosen Apostle happened to have those qualifications hence the protection array that was set up was stronger in case someone would dare to cause trouble, another factor that they need to avoid is for the ritual to be interrupted. Once the ritual started the person should finish it without interruption or it will cause a backlash and would greatly affect their soul.

A ceremony this big it would be very dangerous if it will be interrupted, Dauthaz looked at the disciples running back and forth checking the arrays that they had set up.

“Being able to hold up a ceremony this big, this Chosen Apostle must be really talented” Quin commented while looking around, his hand moving back and forth as he fanned himself.

“mm.. “ Dauthaz only hummed and looked around; there are a lot of people who attended the ceremony the others are already standing since the seats were already occupied. The sound of bells once again caught everyone’s attention and they all settled, Dauthaz glanced at the empty seat beside him then looked up when he heard a familiar voice making its way to the crowd.

“Excuse me.. oops sorry” Sui bowed and apologized at the woman that was fuming after he accidentally stepped on her foot.  He was slowly making his way towards Dauthaz and Quin and finally sat down greeting Quin who smiled at him.

“You made it in time, its about to start” Dauthaz turned to look at the elevated platform.

Sui pouted a bit, he went home for a bit to take the items that he and Dauthaz bought from the market and returned back to the shrine, it was half an hour walk he was tired and immediately slumped down into his chair. “I thought ill be late, I was able to catch up before they close the gates!”

“Shh! It’s starting, quiet down young man!” A man behind Sui hissed and Sui immediately bowed in apology  before sitting properly and looked at the elevated platform.

The bells stopped its chiming and the sun slowly set, making the place envelope in darkness since the ceremony is held in an open area the sound of leaves rustling on the trees was heard in the silence. A few minutes later the sound of drums started to fill the area, the candles around the platform was the only source of light and a figure in white strode out. The Chosen Apostle wore a plain white robe there was no embroidery or any sophisticated design, his face was still covered by a white veil and he was carrying a golden staff with elegant carvings of vines leading to the expanded golden wings on top, the jiggling of rings that was on the staff was heard clearly each time he takes a step towards stone table.

Dauthaz was fascinated by this, the graceful move of the Chosen Apostle is mesmerizing raising his left arm he was carrying a suzu bells, it had three tiers of bells and suspended by coiled brass wires; three bells on the top tier, five bell on the middle tier, and seven bells for the bottom tier. The sound of bells echoed in the area bringing everyone in trance, his movements was flawless every whisk of his hand the bells would leave an echo in each direction and his robes would flutter along with the wind. Dauthaz could not help but think if he was flying, every step is very light and the wind would lift his veil from time to time but not enough to see his face, his hair was also following his graceful moves long raven locks fluttered here and there. The people had their eyes closed and clasped their hands together as a sense of calmness enveloped their bodies.

“Mm.. this is indeed such a pure spiritual essence, very strong” Quin murmured as he lifted his hand opened his palm to catch the glowing dusts. Dauthaz looked around and gasped the place was bathed with glowing dust like a snow that slowly desended upon them, Dauthaz finally realized what ritual the Chosen Apostle was doing It was a cleansing ritual, eliminating the negative energies and evil spirit, cleansing a person’s soul and bringing eternal calmness within.

“This.. “ Dauthaz started but immediately shut his mouth as took a deep breath,  its been too long since he felt this calm and happy the tightening of his chest and self loathing is slowly eased, the sound of bells continued to echo and he finally gave in, he only came to observe however the sense of letting go of his negative feeling is too tempting to pass, he also wanted to feel safe and calm even just for bit, so he closed his eyes and joined the rest of the people who listened and prayed.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open when he heard the bell pause for a moment before continuing it was unnoticeable for any normal people but with Dauthaz’s sensitive senses he detected the change and looked up to see the Chosen Apostle, at first it seemed that nothing was changed but he noticed that the pace of the bells and drums was increased. He was trying to finish the ritual faster… why? He glanced at Quin who also noticed the change and they looked at eachother.

“Something is not right” Quin murmured and looked around , a dark mist was swirling outside the shrine and the protection array was holding off the mist.

Dauthaz also saw the mist and looked at the disciples that was running back and forth towards the array, they are panicking. The people didn’t notice anything was off as their attention was directed to the Chosen Apostle,  Dauthaz was observing the disciples when he heard a thud beside him and saw Sui fell off his chair unconscious.

“Sui!” he hissed and crouched down lifting him up back to his seat and cupped his face. “Sui!” he called again but there was no response, suddenly the people started making commotion. One by one there are people who fainted and unresponsive, the event caused everyone to panic and run around. Dauthaz saw the black mist had entered the area.

“Don’t worry, their souls are still present, it’s target is not the people but him” Quin pointed at the Chosen Apostle, since he was not allowed to stop he continued the ritual at the same time fending the mist, Dauthaz realized the reason why the Chosen Apostle made a strange pause earlier, he must have detected the malicious spirit and decided to finish the ritual as soon as possible.

the disciples casted talisman into the four pillars and a bright light surrounded the place, making the mist evaporate in an instant.

“This is strange, the protection array is not broken yet these vicious spirits were able to enter the area” Quin added as he looked around, he was still sitting calmly while Dauthaz stood and looked around the place.

“Then it only means that someone had let the instigator inside, this kind of spirit doesn’t have a mind of its own, these mist are Saunters. Spirits who didn’t cross the other side and continued to wonder aimlessly in mortal world, very weak spirits but gathering all of them could cause this much resentful energy, someone must be behind this”  Dauthaz glanced at Sui once again and started to walk, Quin stood up and blinked.

“Wait where are you going?!”

“Im gonna find the bastard! If this wont stop those who fainted might take damage to their souls If the Chosen Apostle’s ritual wont be completed! not only him will suffer a backlash everyone here will be in trouble! ”  Dauthaz looked around the people that was screaming and running avoiding the mist, some had fallen unconscious and others crying  some shouting help from the disciples. Dauthaz looked back at Quin and pointed “Are you just going to stand there?!”

“I- I cant do anything! Im not allowed to meddle! “ Quin snapped back at him with a frown.

“Then try to calm the people down! The more chaotic they are the more it would be impossible to find the culprit!” Dauthaz sprinted towards the center, Quin looked at him and sighed biting his lower lip he almost tripped when someone bumped into him, the people was shouting and screaming, the disciples cant let them out the protection array either since the mist outside was stronger and its more dangerous to have them running out. Without too much option Quin snapped his fan and raised it above his head with a swift move he brought it down creating a powerful force accompanied by a sweet aroma in the air the people who smelt it fainted on the spot.

“I can only make them fall asleep the rest is yours” He murmured and glanced at Sui before he started to walk out of the shrine.

“Hey!” Dauthaz called to one of the disciples and looked around his eyes widen when he saw everyone on the ground and the only remaining people was the disciples, there about more than twenty, he glanced at the Chosen Apostle that was still continuing his ritual then bought his attention back to the disciple in front of him who looked at the bodies on the ground. “The people only fell asleep, don’t worry about them, these Saunters, someone must be giving them orders, the protection array is not broken someone inside here brought them”

“That’s impossible… it must be one of the people who attented”  The disciple murmured, his hair was In a mess from running back and forth, he was about the same age of Sui, still young but he looked very capable yet he looked a bit nervous and worriedly glanced at the platform.

“Kayang! These.. they wont stop appearing!” one of the disciples shouted, even the light that was from the talisman that was pinned to the pillar to fend off the Saunters, there was still no end to the black mist.

Kayang, the disciple that Dauthaz was talking with glanced at the four talisman, the light was slowly evaporating, once it does these Saunters will take the advantage to attack. “Prepare more of the Cleansing talismans! “

“Yes!”

“Listen, regardless of how many talisman you set these Saunters wont stop, we need to find their master that’s the only way we can stop this” Dauthaz looked around his eyes surveying the disciples one by one.

“But.. um excuse me Sir, how are we able to identify who was behind this?”

“How many people did your temple sent on the envoy?”

Kayang tipped his head to the side to think and started to count on his head “there are twenty three disciples, six sedan carriers, Mar Hua and The Chosen Apostle”  

Dauthaz looked around and started to count the disciples that was present, he only counted twenty of them “Where is the other three?”

“They are guarding the protection array” Kayang pointed at the Shrine Gates.

“Then.. Who is Mar Hua?” Dauthaz asked and Kayang widen his eyes before the place became dark.

“Someone shot the Cleaning talismans!” one of the disciples shouted pointing at the talisman that was pierced by a burning arrow. the mist thickened and they heard a gurgling sound accompanied by a low groans. The candles are the only light in the place and they are able to see black figures moving towards them.

“Light another Cleansing talisman!” Kayang shouted and four of the disciples prepared to set the talisman when Dauthaz noticed the irregular pace of the bells from the Chosen Apostle. He immediately jumped to the stage and saw a shadow moving towards the Chosen Apostle the bright glare of the sword aimed towards him.

A loud clang was heard and once the talisman was set it once again produced a bright light annihilating the Saunters. Kayang looked up to the stage and saw Dauthaz blocking an attack from a black hooded man and pushed him away, the two stood face to face. Dauthaz glanced at the Chosen Apostle his white robes was tainted with blood on the shoulder, the irregular pace of the bells was due to him dodging the attack.

“Keep the talisman up and fend the Saunters! Their master finally showed himself, you must be... Mar Hua?” Dauthaz pointed his sword at him.

A low chuckle was heard from the hooded man and he slowly pulled back the black hood to reveal his face the disciples paled and stared at him with wide eyes.  “ it’s you again? I knew running into you earlier is such a bad luck, if that girl didn’t interrupt the procession earlier then I wont be meeting you”

“Mar Hua! How could you! You are supposed to guard the Chosen Apostle! No wonder we weren’t able to see you since the commotion started!” Kayang pointed at him , he was glaring so hard with gripping his sword.

Dauthaz looked at Mar Hua, compared to the short tempered and arrogant attitude he showed him earlier in the procession the guard looked more calm and playful, his face was paler and his eyes was more sunken, his tall stature and slightly big build with a heavy dark aura is making the other disciples intimidated as he returned Kayang’s glare.

“I have no time to delay” he murmured and immediately attacked, Dauthaz gripped his sword as he blocked him. The two fought and the sound of swords clashing accompanied by the bell made the disciples unsheathe their swords as well, they were about to head up and help when one of the disciples ran towards them screaming that the protection array was broken and more Saunters was coming in, this time not in a form of mist. Kayang widened his eyes as he saw the possessed puppets charging towards them.

“Don’t let them near the Chosen Apostle! Form a barrier array!” Kayang shouted and thrust his sword on the ground the other disciples followed and the formed a circle around the stage a deflective array was created, the puppets who touched it flew a few feet away, but despite that they would get up and try again and again. “Don’t lose your focus! We need to endure!” Kayang shouted and glanced at Dauthaz and Mar Hua fighting on the stage, he was amazed that Dauthaz was able to keep up with Mar Hua, the guard was one of the strongest in Yuxia, he had been in service for a long time and they all witnessed his strength, for Dauthaz to match him was really amazing.

“Kayang, the Cleansing Talisman will lose their light soon” Jun muttered beside him, worried as he held on his sword.

“Don’t worry, the Chosen Apostle is almost finish” Kayang fixed his stare at the puppets and closed his eyes listening to the fighting from above, pouring all his concentration into the array he glanced to the side and saw one of the disciples struggling to stand, a thin black mist was wrapped around his leg, the light from the talisman on their area is slowly decreasing, the barrier was shaking. Kayang gasped when he felt the black mist wrapped around his leg dragging him down. Its over! He cant get a grip at his sword anymore!

The lights from the talisman died and the barrier broke, all at once the possessed puppets and the black mists attacked, Mar Hua snickered as he brought his sword up to attack Dauthaz. Suddenly the sound of bell stopped and a loud thud was heard the four pillars lit up and a strong force enough to cause the ground to shake sent the puppets tumbling backwards and dropped dead, as if the strings controlling them were cut they lay on the ground motionless the mist was extinguished by a bright light. Dauthaz froze for a moment when he saw Mar Hua stumbling back and heard a voice behind him.

“Get Down!”

Upon hearing it he immediate bent down and was surprised when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and  a heavy weight pressing him down, he looked up to see the Chosen Apostle had jumped over him and used him as a leverage to attack Mar Hua, at that moment everything seemed to slow down for Dauthaz, he saw the Chosen Apostle twisted his staff and unsheathed a long and slender sword, but what made him froze was not the hidden weapon but when the wind brushed his veil away Dauthaz was able to see his face. “.. no..way”

“Ugh!” Mar Hua let out a loud groan as his chest was pierce with sword and he was swept by the strong force that he could only stagger backwards until he was embedded against the stone pillar. He coughed some blood and looked at his attacker, he chuckled snapped his finger a black smoke burst and The Chosen Apostle backed away covering his nose and mouth.

“That.. “ he murmured and  looked at the stone pillar, Mar Hua was gone and the only thing left there was his black coat and the sword that was embedded on it. The Chosen Apostle walked and grabbed his sword slowly sheathing it back and twisted in place carrying the staff he glanced at Dauthaz that was still frozen in his place.

Dauthaz stared at him as if he saw a ghost, but he did .. he must be seeing a ghost right now! How can this be? His mind was full of question as he gripped his sword tightly, his mind was a mess  and the only thing that was running on his thoughts were questions after questions, he was supposed to be dead! He saw him ! he saw how he died! He did right in front of him, in front of his very own eyes!  But despite that he could not help but call out to that person

“Yuhan..”

 


End file.
